Until We Meet Again
by TamyG
Summary: A changed Crocodile meets Robin during the two-year time skip. AU
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first OP fic. Hope you like it!**

* * *

**Part 1**

**Revised : 24/09/13**

A tall man wondered around one of the cities that lay along the Grand line, absentmindedly and with a distant gaze. He wore a white blouse, topped with a black vest that was lined with gold stitches, over a pair of stripped black trousers that further complemented his height. The first few buttons of the blouse were left open, revealing his pale, muscular chest. However, his most significant features that one's eyes would catch right away were the scar that ran from one ear to the other, and the golden hook that replaced his once left hand.

It had been weeks since he had escaped the infamous prison, Impel Down, with Mugiwara and joined the fight in the Great War at Marineford. Moreover, he had already decided to set sail to the new world, where he had been before during his youth. But right now, he found himself detached; his thoughts were in a chaos, and he needed somewhere to clear his state of mind.

The scarred man didn't really think. He simply trusted his legs to take him wherever, and until he was too tried to take another step forward, or so he thought. It was midday, when he reached a place that looked like deep in a forest, and that was where his legs had decided to take a halt. He was not tired yet, no, his stamina would have endured days of walking. It was a figure that showed up a few meters away from where he abruptly stopped.

The figure was of a tall, sun-kissed, curvaceous woman, who had sharp, mesmerizing features. She wore a navy vest that reached up to her waist, revealing her well shaped abdomen, and a pair of matching pants. In a nutshell, she was a raven-haired beauty.

On the other hand, to the shocked man, all he could see was a ghost from his past. A ghost that he had stabbed with his hook, and had willingly left to die in the ruins. That he had longed for, and mourned during his imprisonment at the Impel Down. And that he once even gave up the outer world for, and found solace in the cold, dark cell.

All the while, the raven-haired woman was in deep concentration, not noticing the arrival of her unexpected guest. She seemed to be observing some carvings, when a victorious smile radiated across her chiseled face as she finally reached a conclusion.

The tall man took few steps forward, and as he did, he saw his right hand unconsciously reaching out for her. He tried to call out her name, but his voice failed him, and he only succeeded at dropping the cigar that was clutched between his teeth.

Finally, the oblivious woman had sensed a presence, and turned around to his direction. The scarred man immediately froze in his place, his arms dangling to their rightful position and his face deprived of all emotions.

Azure eyes widened in both fear and disbelief at his sight, but resumed their usual aloofness in a fraction of a second. No, she would never allow this unexpected visitor the pleasure of fearing him anymore. She was not his right hand anymore; she was a crew member of the Miguwara's, and a proud one too. Alas, she was still overwhelmed. His sudden, unpleasant appearance had affected greatly, but she refused to show him that. So, she gave her back to him once again, and crossed her arms protectively against her chest.

"Crocodile…" The woman said nonchalantly, and with the steadiest tone she could muster.

Crocodile remained silent; he couldn't talk even if he wanted too. He took slow, short-paced steps in her direction. He felt like his eyes were playing tricks on him, he even doubted his ears at the sound of her voice calling his name.

The raven-haired woman still gave her back to Crocodile, and was getting both aggravated and extremely nervous by the silence. He was never the one to pass a chance of mocking her. She wanted to turn around to face him, but didn't trust herself to stay strong.

Suddenly, she felt a warm breath on the back of her neck. A reluctant hand slowly neared her bare shoulder. And then cold fingertips touched her skin with apparent hesitation, yet they sent a shiver down her spine, causing them to back down with a sudden jolt.

"Robin...?" Crocodile questioned with a voice that was almost a whisper. As if touching her warm body had finally made her seem really and alive.

The woman simply replied by hugging herself in defense. She had all the reasons in the world to be afraid of him and loath him, and he knew that perfectly. Yet, it hurt him.

With determination, Crocodile slowly but steadily wrapped his arms around her. She flinched, only causing him to pull her closer to his chest.

Robin didn't resist, for she was way too petrified. This was a man who would kill without a second of hesitation or a single hint of remorse. Though he wouldn't kill his subordinates for pure pleasure, she admitted, but didn't take betrayal easily. Unfortunately, she had experienced that first-handedly, which scarred her for life, both mentally and physically. She could not help but think that his prompt visit was to finish what he started; send her once again to the doors of death, and make sure she never ever comes back.

Crocodile's hand suddenly caressed her body, moving from her waist up to her abdomen. There, it stopped momentarily as it reached a scar; compliments of his hook. The scar was a sign that constantly reminded her of the result of her betrayal.

The woman shuddered as she felt the cold hand trembling at the touch of her scar, but was confused.

Why was his hand trembling?

Meanwhile, the pale man felt a pang in his chest, when his hand had finally reached the scar that was caused by his hook. His hand trembled with regret at its touch.

How did he dare scarring such beauty?

"For what's it worth..." He muttered but trailed off. He then took a deep breath and continued, "I'm sorry..."

Robin remained silent as she was at loss for the right words. All she could think was, '_Lair'_. She felt his breath getting closer. All of a sudden, he buried his face into the nap of her neck, and his arms embraced her body tighter than ever. Few seconds later, he slowly raised his face, bringing his lips closer to her ear.

"Robin..." He murmured with a husky voice, "I missed you..."

She shuddered at the words. Those words sounded so surreal coming from his lips, and deep down she begged to be awaken from this sick dream. She felt anger consuming her, she was still scared but it didn't matter anymore. If this would end up causing her life, then let it be.

"Lair!" She snapped at his confession. It was then that she was aware of her hands that had been grabbing his forearms tightly, nails digging deeply into his shirt and almost drawing blood. But Crocodile felt nothing. It was her anger that shook him up from his trance, and forced him back to reality.

What was he thinking…hugging her, and uttering absolute nonsense?

He sighed in self-contempt, but it had a hint of sadness, which he deeply hoped had gone unnoticed by the raven-haired woman.

"You really hate me, don't you?" He laughed wearily as he released her from his embrace, and tried to gather his act.

Robin retained her position for a while, and when she finally decided to face him, Crocodile forced every foreign emotion to desert his scarred face. And with every ounce in his power, he faked one of his wicked smirks. On the other hand, Robin's face showed nothing but sheer disgust.

How did he dare say such words to her?

"No witty replies, eh… Nico Robin?" Crocodile mocked still managing his smirk.

"What do you want from me?" Robin sneered back with a stance that showed that she was ready to attack, if he ever decided to do so.

"I would ask you the same question." He retorted with a mocking expression. Her sudden aggressive stance had amused him. He then pulled out a cigar, lit it up, and took in a deep inhale before adding, "Do you think you can succeed in what Mugiwara had failed at?"

"I would rather die with the pleasure of trying than surrendering to you and your lies!" Robin snapped back in apparent disgust.

"Really?" The scarred man remarked in sheer amusement as he unbuttoned his vest, and placed it carefully on the cleanest rock he could found. Once done, he turned to face Robin once again, and with a taunting hand and a genuine smirk, unlike its first, he snorted, "Show me what you've got, _love_."

..

_TBC_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Please do review if you like it!**

* * *

**Part 2**

**Revise : 24/09/13**

Robin dove at him within a blink of an eye, even though she knew for a fact that he was much stronger and way faster than her. However, within few minutes of attacking viciously, she realized that he wasn't even trying, and it pissed her off remarkably.

Was he mocking her?

She attacked harder and persistently. With each attack Robin felt the enormous hurt and anger that were suppressed deep down in her. The pain he had caused her.

Yet, Crocodile merely stood there, defenselessly, yet willingly, receiving each and every hit without countering any. His smirk took softer edges and almost resembled a genuine smile.

"Why aren't you fighting back, am I that worthless of an opponent to you?!" Robin finally shouted, after hundreds of attacks that were left unreciprocated.

"Do you feel better?" Crocodile simply inquired with a tilted head, "I never said that I was going to fight you, and I don't have any attentions on doing so either."

Robin stood in her place, and stared at Crocodile incredulously as she tried to catch her breath. Once she did, she managed to ask, "Why?"

Crocodile let out one of his slow, mocking laughs, and shrugged carelessly, "You tell me. Didn't it feel great to let out a little bit of that hate you've got stored up for me all these years?"

"No... I meant why did you allow me such privilege?" Robin protested in confusion, "Why would someone as egoistic as you give up his pride for me?"

"Ah, Robin. You used to be a better listener. I've already told you…" The pale man replied dismissively, "I am sorry and I lo- miss you."

Robin clutched her fist in anger and hissed, "Do you honestly think I am stupid enough to believe that?!" But as she said those words, she felt somewhat annoyed. He was right, beating him did make her feel better, and she hated him for being right.

"Yah, you are a smart one. And I guess I can be a liar." He muttered nonchalantly, and waved a curt hand as he walked toward his vest, "You can leave. I have no intentions of hurting you. I just needed some place quite, away from the city"

"I will leave whenever I feel like leaving. I just hope that this will be the last time I will ever see you again!" Robin spat in dismay.

Crocodile remained silent, while staring at his vest. Never in his life had it crossed his mind that anyone would have such power over him, and for measly words to actually hurt him.

What was this unnatural sadness that he felt?

So what if they never met again?

This wasn't him, he never felt this weak and pitiful before, and it angered him. He couldn't fathom what was happening to him. His body started to shake as he tried to suppress these raw feelings, but the harder he tried the harder his body shook. He tried to will the shake away; his hands were in tight fits, turning his knuckles even paler than they already were. Unfortunately, such unfamiliar emotions had proven hard to be contained all at once.

Crocodile heard graceful footsteps getting near, and cursed his shaking body.

"Miss me already?" Crocodile mocked, trying to take his mind off of his shaking body.

Robin just ignored him and stood behind him. Both remained silent, not knowing what to say next.

Once he had managed to regain his composure, Crocodile reached out for his vest and placed it over his forearm.

"Not going to wear it?" Robin asked, breaking the silence.

"No, I don't want to stain it with my blood." He replied bleakly with a dismissive hand. He then took out and lightened another cigar.

"Never took you for a vain person." She commented sarcastically, "It's just a vest."

"Humph, why so interested?" The scarred man asked with smirk as he tilted his head backwards to face her.

Robin sighed in return and shrugged. She had no idea why she asked. She would careless about him and his stupid vest. Yet, she felt grateful for his prior unexpected, selfless act, and thought of giving him the benefit of the doubt.

"It's has a sentimental value." He explained hesitantly, and with a hint of longing in his eyes. He then turned his head back, and took deep inhales from his cigar to sooth his wrecked nerves.

"Never took you for that either." Robin remarked as she covered her lips to suppress a chuckle.

Her chuckle soothed Crocodile even better. The man couldn't help but give her an arrogant grin with one erected eyebrow, as he turned his whole body to face her, "What can I say, I am full of surprises!"

Robin was taken by surprise by her ex-boss childish act just now. She didn't know how to react, so she just nodded with a slight smile. To break the awkwardness that she felt by his weird act, Robin walked toward the vest and faked interest in it. However, the more she looked at it the more familiar it seemed. At last, her intent stare was replaced with one of revelation when she finally remembered.

"This..." Robin whispered as she touched the vest with tender. Her mind drifted to a certain, rare memory. A pleasant one that took place during the four years she had spent at Baroque Works.

_"What do you think Miss All Sunday?" Mr.0 asked as he tried on a black vest, stitched with regal golden thread that glimmered with elegance._

_"Handsome." Miss All Sunday complimented with what seemed like a sincere smile. She wasn't a fan of the man, but his impeccable taste was one of the rare qualities that she had admired in him._

"Why?" She asked with an expression mixed between confusion, contempt and hurt.

"Like I said, sent..." Crocodile almost answered before getting cut off by Robin.

"Stop playing stupid!" Robin snapped. She snatched the vest from his forearm and raised her head to look at the pale man with tearful eyes.

"Robin..." Crocodile pleaded anxiously, for he had never seen her in tears before.

"No..." The raven-haired sobbed, "It is my fault. For a second there, I thought that you might have actually changed, that I might have prejudged you by your past actions. But I should have known better. I should have been used to your manipulative ways and dirty tricks."

"Robin...no I…" Crocodile begged. He didn't care if he looked weak anymore. She had actually believed in him, even if it was for a few seconds. He reached out his hand only to get it slapped away.

"Was it all on purpose? Did you know I would be here?" Robin asked with eyes begging for answers. She didn't know what to believe anymore, and her judgment was clouded with confusion. She thought she knew the man she had spent four years with, but now she doubted everything.

How could she, when the man himself couldn't understand his actions anymore either?

"I didn't, I swear. Meeting you was a pure coincidence." He promised, his voice was unexpectedly weak, "I've no hidden agendas, like I said, I just wanted to clear my mind before setting sail for the New World."

Robin didn't answer him. Her ears turned deaf to his voice. She just kept sobbing, burying her face deep into the vest, staining it with anger and pain blemished tears.

"I honestly thought that I had lost you forever… And this vest held the only happy memory I ever had of you." Crocodile choked. He hated seeing her in such state, and it hurt him greatly for being the cause. "You can hate me all you want. But please, stop crying."

"You have no right to-" Robin retorted, but trailed off.

Azure orbs, shockingly stared at the dark ones as a bitter tear escaped, and trickled down the pale, scarred face. As soon as Crocodile realized the betrayal of his eyes, he lowered his face to the other side, clearly ashamed of what the raven have seen. It baffled him.

Until now, Crocodile had honestly believed that he was either born with no tear ducts or was simply incapable of such a pathetic act. He was a pirate who had been in numerous fights from the moment he had learned to take his first steps. The scar across his face, and the hook that replaced his left hand were two undeniable proofs of that. And not once had his eyes dared such a shameless act.

What happened to the proud and well-composed man?

Who was this worthless creature?

His fists clutched, teeth gritted, and eyebrows creased all with extreme shock and despair.

"Crocodile..?" Robin pleaded through a soft sob.

Was she right to believe in him?

Did he really change?

What more of a proof did she need to really believe him?

And how can someone so egotistical fake the raw display of emotion that she had just witnessed?

"No." Crocodile seethed with rage, and turned his back to Robin, "Don't you dare pity me!"

Robin flinched. He was extremely mad, but she was able to muster all the determination that she could handle and asked, "Did you really regret killing me?"

"Just drop it, Robin!" Crocodile retorted.

"I-I'm sorry." Robin apologized.

"Don't flatter yourself." He scorned, and then remained silent for a minute. He felt that he had nothing else left to lose, so he admitted bitterly, "I mourned your death."

Robin welcomed his prompt confession, and pressed further as she stepped closer to his broad back, "Why? You have never mourned anyone's death before, especially not the one's you've killed."

"Humph. You are not anyone, are you?" He argued in dismay, yet with a bit of uncertainty.

His answer surprised her.

Did he really care about her?

"You tell me." She replied as she wrapped her hands around his intact one, squeezing it reassuringly; urging him to speak.

"What can I say? In a private cell a man has no luxury but his thoughts." Crocodile scoffed, as he enjoyed the warm hands that squeezed his gently, "And my thoughts were constantly invaded by you, Nico Robin."

"And you say, 'Don't flatter yourself'?" She chuckled wearily at his sincerity, "Did I really mean that much too you?"

After quite some hesitation the scarred man answered with a sigh, "I guess you do."

Robin turned the man around, and was met with an embarrassed face that drew a weak, uncharacteristic smile at her sight.

"You really did change, didn't you, Crocodile?" As she said those words, Robin wholly believed that he did, and that he honestly regretted what he had done to her. She had no idea what had happened to him or what had caused this unexpected change in his demeanor since she had last seen him, yet she welcomed it. She liked this new side of him.

"I did save Mugiwara." He stated nonchalantly with a shrug.

"Really?" Robin exclaimed in amusement, and then chuckled, "Who are you?"

She cupped the man's face, lowering him to her level as she stood on the tip of her toes so she could reach his wide forehead, and placed a tender peck. She then lowered herself back so that both their foreheads would touch, and eyes would make contact. She smiled at him fondly, and with a soft whisper she said, "Thank you, Crocodile, thank you."

With that act of kindness, the oblivious raven left behind her a mourning man. Losing her to the land of the dead was something, but losing her once again and to the land of the living was yet another that his body refused to comprehend.

Crocodile meekly thought, '_When did I fall for you, Nico Robin?'_

At last, the scarred man's legs had given out, and he was now down on his knees; the coincidental reunion had drained all his stamina. He pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed as he gazed in the direction that Robin took, and with a weary smile he whispered,

"Farewell my love, until we meet again."

..

_The End_

* * *

**A****/N: Check out the prequel "The Heart's Desire****", which focuses on Crocodile's thoughts and reflection.**_  
_


End file.
